


Roommates

by Phanandotherdrugs (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phanandotherdrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is the type of student who just wants to focus on his studies without distractions. Then one day his plan is foiled when he gets assigned a roommate, Dan Howell. Dan is exactly the opposite of Phil, he doesn't care much about school and would rather be hanging out with friends and listening to music instead of studying. One night Dan comes home from a party totally wasted, which means Phil is forced to help him. Dan admits secrets in his drunken state that leaves Phil wondering the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                    **Chapter One**

 

The rain bats lightly against the car window and I watch in a trance at the moving windshield wipers. I flick my fringe out of my face, a movement that has turned into a habit, and focus my eyes on the shiny wet road ahead. My mothers lips were pursed, her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun that made the skin on her face pull back. None of her features could be found in me or on me, the only thing we had in common was blood type. She lets out another sigh, making that one the tenth since we left. I know that she's disappointed in me. She wanted me to stay in public school, to stay with her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't  handle it. The constant looks of shame i got from her, the loud sighs and comments that she refused to admit came from her. And then there's school, the nagging feeling of nausea every  time i passed him in the hallway. The way my heart plunged every time i heard his name called in class or on the PA system. I couldn't bear it. So i applied for boarding school. I got in on a full scholarship, meaning my mom wasn't allowed to use the "we can't afford it" excuse". I'm excited to forget everything, to paint myself in a new light. 

We pull into a busy  looking parking lot, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking over the corner of a pale grey cloud. I see many kids and parents saying good bye. A yearning sets behind my ribs. I'm a stranger here. I can be whatever, whoever, i want. I almost laugh out of happiness but remember my mothers presence and let the smile slip off my lips and into the box of expressions i couldn't use around her. She stops the car and takes the keys out of the ignition. I get out and start taking my bags out of the back of our black mini-van. My mom avoids eye contact until we get into the building and to the main office.

"What's your sons name?" The receptionist asks,

"Dan Howell." My mom replies in a fake tone,

"Ah yes, room 113, floor three. Here's your key, also we assigned you a roommate based of the blah blah blah." I tune out when she starts explaining the roommate system to my mom. 

I give my mom a quick hug goodbye and she finally leaves. It feels as if a huge weight has been lifted of my body. I drag my stuff to an elevator and go to the third floor. Luckily, my room isn't far from the elevator door and the walk is short. I fiddle with the key and finally get inside the dorm. When i get there there's a boy who looks to be my age, we slumped over a desk and scribbling in a notebook. He notices my presence and looks up from his work,

"Hi, my name is Dan." I say,

"Hey...um what are you doing here?" He asks,

"This is my room. You must be my roommate." I reply, eyeing the empty bed and wardrobe

"Oh yeah! Sorry." The boy laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. I feel my stomach lurch forward. _No Dan, Dan stop._  H

"You can just set up your stuff and yeah, if you don't mind though could you be a little quiet? I'm studying for a test."

"Yeah for sure." I say and start unpacking. I notice how colorful the boys side of the room is, I then realize i don't know his name.

"What's your name?" I ask, cringing as i remember he asked me to be quiet. 

"Phil," He replies without looking up from his text book.

_Phil._

 

After unpacking all of my things, I decide to go out to the courtyard to try and make some friends. I didn't think I'd survive with out friends again. When i get there I notice the obvious cliques. I don't feel like getting involved in a big group so i decide to approach a small cluster of people sitting on a long bench. They see me right away. I see a boy with extremely bright aqua hair smiling at me, a shorter boy was draped around his shoulders. 

"Hi!" The aqua hair boy exclaims,

"Hey, I'm Dan." I say,

"Im Tyler and this is Troye. That's Connor and over there are Joe and Caspar." He points to two boys snogging against the courtyard wall, who i guess to be Joe and Caspar. Connor waves and smiles. I'm almost taken aback by their friendly-ness but contain myself. 

"I've never seen you around here before, just get in?" Troye asks, i nod.

"Who's your roommate?" Tyler asks, poking Troye's side,

"Um his name is Phil, i don't know his last name. He has black hair i think." The three guys exchange a look,

"That's probably phil Lester. He's super school obsessed. Don't get on his bad side." Troye says,

"You sound so sinister!" Tyler exclaims giggling,

"He's not that bad, his only focus is getting good grades. Not many friends." Connor says in an american accent. Suddenly there's a chiming noise and people start going inside the school. I follow Tyler, Troye, Connor, Joe and Caspar to the gym. In front of almost all the students stands a rather tall woman. 

"Hello students! I am headmistress Richards (ree-shar) and I'd like to welcome our new students and regular students to a brand new school year! I hope you've all kept up your learning through out the summer, haha just joking. You're dismissed for the rest of the day to explore and hang out, but tomorrow you start classes." We get dismissed and the guys invite me with them to go out for coffee. I spot Phil and almost invite him but he already has his nose burried in a book. I sigh and go out with the guys anyway. 

It's been an okay first day.


	2. Chapter Two

                                                                                                    **Chapter Two**

 

  I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. Apparently they guys' idea of "hanging out" was drinking in their dorm and making out with boys. Which i didn't have a problem with, but it did have it's disadvantages. I notice I'm in my own room, I don't remember how or when i got here but it doesn't matter. Pulling myself to a sitting position, i have to wait for the world to stop spinning so i can look around. I notice Phil's side of the room to be vacant, his textbooks and laptop aren't on their usual spot on the desk. I throw the heavy blankets off of me and peel off the clothes from the night before. My uniform slips on easily. I go to the bathroom to fix my hair, brush my teeth and such. My phone buzzes from it's place in my pocket:

 

_Tyler: hay! Meet us in the courtyard before class. Ttyl._

 

I smile at the text. I'm so glad to have already made some friends. Finishing up in the bathroom, I grab my schedule off the desk and hurry off to the courtyard.

When i get there, Joe and Caspar aren't snogging (for once) and we get a chance to formally meet. Troye hands me a piece of a bagel and i thank him. Nobody else seemed to have a bad hangover except me, luckily i remembered sunglasses. We chat for a while until the bell rings. We part ways into our respective classrooms. I take a seat in the back row and pull out my new notebook. The teacher isn't here yet so i take advantage of this time to send out a quick text to Connor. The teacher, Mr. MacNeilly, walks in and gives me a glance. He doesn't take my phone but I know this look is a warning. He dives into the lesson about E-Books and how they're ruining bookstores and libraries as I tune out.

(time skip) After a long day i have no trouble changing into a pair of pyjamas and crawling back in bed. I open my laptop and browse Tumblr. Suddenly the door to our dorm room bursts open. Phil is panting and clutching his books for dear life,

"What happened?" I ask him as he sits on his bed,

"I had to run from Braden Walsh." He replies, expecting me to know who that is. I pretend i do and try to nod sympathetically.

He lets out a steady breath and starts studying. I can't help but sneak glances ever so often. His blue eyes meet mine causing my heart to spin. I quickly avert my eyes back to my computer screen. There's a knot forming in the middle of my stomach, I'm sure it's not the hangover because that wore off about three hours ago. _God dammit Howell. You've gone and fallen for your roommate. Are you kidding me?_ I thought at myself. I can't believe i had let myself do this. Phil _was_ attractive, but our personalities seemed so different. And Phil is probably straight. I try to ignore the temptation of looking at him again, i didn't want him to catch me. I decide the best way to avoid this is to go for a walk. Mid way through my evening stroll, i receive a text from Joe:

_Having a party 2nite, u should come. My room, 109 floor two._

I debate whether or not I should go, we obviously wouldn't have something extremely important on the second day of school. I decide to go. This time I am determined not to drink as much. I go back inside and take the elevator to the second floor. Walking down the short corridor, my eyes land on room 109. I open the unlocked door and see all of my friends and a few other people I don't recognize. There's already a few empty beer cans and scattered snacks on the floor. The music plays loudly, but not loud enough for a hall monitor to hear.  Considering we are in the 11th year, the rules were loosely applied when it came to company in dorm rooms. After about an hour I am so wasted I can barely talk without slurring. So much for not drinking as much. I'm not sure I'm prepared for another hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sooooooooo short
> 
> also thanks so much for the nice comments on the last chapter! Stay rad!


	3. Chapter Three (Phils POV)

                                                               Chapter Three

 

It's lunch time, usually I'd be peer helping or studying,lately I've been distracted. Ever since Dan Howell became my roommate, I couldn't think of anything other than him. Last night. He probably doesn't remember anything. I could remember perfectly clear, the way the alcohol on his breath caused him to slur when her poured his darkest secrets onto me. I didn't want to take advantage of his drunken state, but I couldn't get him to stop talking. And then the burning memory of his lips on mine flashes into my mind. I tried to push it away but it made my throat ache to think about having to pretend it never happened. I check my schedule and decide that I'm going to skip my classes for the rest of the day. There's no point if I'm not going to be able to focus. I gather my things and go to my room. I am shocked to find Dan still there, laying on his bed. I try not to look at him but he catches me eye,

"Hey Phil." his voice is croaky, hangover,

"Hello Dan. How're you feeling?" I ask, trying to seem casual,

"Pretty shitty tbh, you?"

"Not bad." I laugh at his use of chat-speak out loud,

"Sorry about last night." He says, i freeze. Does he remember?

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"I know that I came back pretty drunk, sorry if I bothered you." _I am crazy about you Phil Lester_ , i shake my head,

"You didn't bother me."

"I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" _Your smile makes me feel warm inside_ ,

"Haha, not that I can remember. You just walked in and passed out." I swallow the word vomit that was climbing up my throat. I desperately wanted to tell him what he said to me. How could I bring it up...?

"Oh, you did say something about your ex...Kyle?" Dan freezes, he intakes a sharp breath. This time I know why he looks like he's about to fall from the top of a building,

"W-what did i tell you?" He chokes out,

"um...everything." I say quietly. Dan bursts into tears. i run over to him and take him in my arms,

"Y-you weren't supposed to know...t-this was supposed to b-be a new life." He said. _Kyle used to beat me, he told me it was my fault, that I was worthless_ , anger seizes me. How dare that petulant scum say that to Dan,

"Shhh, it's okay. That was a long time ago, you never have to see him again. I'll protect you." he leans his head on mine and i rub his back,

"Thanks Phil." He dries his tears, but still has a bit of a sullen expression.

It was in this instant that I realized if Dan turned his head, we would be kissing. Dan turns his head slowly and his lips meet mine.

The kiss starts off slowly, Dan feels unsure, but then my hands wrap around his neck and his fingers tangle in my hair. His tongue slides along my lip and I allow entrance. My hands slide under his shirt and it's off in a matter of seconds. Dan turns and straddles me on the bed. He pulls away,taking of my shirt then looking me over,

"God you're gorgeous." Any sign of sadness was long gone from his face and this made me happy. He sucks slowly on my neck, leaving a dark mark. He leaves these all down my neck and my collarbone, then his lips meet mine again. I have fallen for my roommate. But I don't care. For once I don't care about tomorrow, it's only now. It's only him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a long overdue chapter, sorryyy!!! And to clear things up, there will mostly be Phan in this but I might be writing a sequel about Dans friends. :) Stay rad!


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: terribly written pre-smut.

                                                   chapter four [Saturday]

 

I wake with a start, i had had another nightmare about Kyle. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Phil. I snuggle into him and hug him. I feel warm and end up falling back asleep.

I wake up in the morning with Phil almost on top of me, i laugh and squirm underneath him, causing us to roll and fall off the bed. 

"Dan!" Phil cries, giggling at the same time,

"Don't sleep in Phil." I say, feigning a shamful tone. He pulls us to a sitting position and kiss me passionately. My head becomes fuzzy and I'm not even sure i'm alive. It feels like heaven. Phil pushes me against the bed, earning a moan from me. He takes this advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth and explores my mouth. He's about to stick his hand down my pyjama pants when theres a knock at the door. Phil jumps up and tries to make it seem he's not out of breath. We're both gasping for breath. Phil opens the door and Connor stands there, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Fuck, does he know what happened? Of course he knows what happened you twat.

"I just came to see if Dan wanted to come for breakfast...but it seems like you two are busy so i'll get back to you." Connor quickly rushes out of our room.

Phil walks over to my bed, my eyes close and i can feel the bed dip and phil crawls over me. He slowly takes off my pants, causing me to moan at the sudden friction. I'm now laying naked under him. He holds down my hips as he teases me. 

"Ph-phil please." I can't take this teasing any longer. He laughs at me, i can't tell if he finds this funny or he's just doing it to drive me more up the wall. 

Without warning he takes me all in ,earning a gasp.

(THATS ALL IM WRITING OMG I'M TERRIBLE AT SMUT DON'T KILL ME)

**********

After my little episode with Connor, he kept sneaking me looks, as if to say "i-know-what-you-did". It was driving me crazy. Troye seemed to notice because he asked me about it when nobody else was really paying attention,

"What does connor know that I don't?" He asks, sounding irritated,

"Well..He kind of walked in on me and Phil." Troye's jaw drops,

"I knew it!! Can I tell the others?" He asks, i nod. He probably would've told Tyler anyway.

"Joe!! You owe me a twenty. Phil and Dan are a thing!" I can't believe they bet on me, actually I can.

Joe pays up and the rest of the guys congratuate me on winning Troye some money. Suddenly a random guy struts over to us, a gang of townie-looking guys in his wake.

"Hey Gaylords, heard you abducted another one." He says,

"Oh my god Braden would you just piss off?" Caspar says, it was the first time I had heard him angry,

"What, is that was gay people do? Piss on each other?" He retorts lamely, earning a few guffaws,

"That doesn't make any fucking sense." I mutter,

"Ohhh newbie is acting up is he?"

"yeah, maybe I am." I reply.

Im used to fighting people. I can tell by the he's standing that he'll go for the easy punch to the gut. He shoves his hand forward and I catch his fist before he can punch me. Shock and anger flares in his eyes. He's frustrated, which means he won't be thinking much. I can easily see what he's abbout to do by staying calm and focusing. He lifts his leg to kick me and I block it with his hand. I get distracted for a second and his other hand connects with my face. This would be fine, if Phil hadn't have just walked into the courtyard at that very second. He practically explodes and lunges at Braden (yes, this is Braden Walsh). He tackles him to the ground and punches him mercilessly. We all gather around to try and get him off but he keeps pushing us away. Eventually his fists get to bloddy and he has to stop. 

"You fucking psychopath." Braden spits, limping away with his cronies. We all give Phil a scared looking glance, i didn't know he was capable of that. Before we can even say anything, Phil leaves. Cursing somebody under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my 2008 beefy af laptop and omg. Okay so again, hella short chapter, hella bad writing, the usual ;) Thanks for all the support on this story!! I probably won't respond to comments but if you ask a question I'll answer it in the notes haha. Stay rad!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bit of stuff from Connors POV ;p

                                                             Chapter Five [still Saturday]

I follow Phil into the building, he won't respond to my calls so i resort to chasing him. He doesn't run so this is a successful plan.

"Phil! You can't just beat people up, besides I was going to be fine." I told him, tugging on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry Dan! It's just when I saw him hit you it reminded me of what you told me about Kyle. I lost control. It won't happen again." He breathes. My eyes soften along with my tone,

"That's okay, I know you're just trying to protect me..But what if a teacher had seen? You could have been expelled..." The thought of Phil getting expelled almost made me laugh. He's probably the best student here.

"I know. I'm sorry." He responds, hugging me tightly. A few passer-by's let out an "awe". We head back to the dorm and watch Tokyo Ghoul. Not caring about the piles of undone homework near the door.

 

********

[Connors POV]

 

After the small crowd dispersed, I turn to Troye. He's talking to Tyler adoringly. A spark of jealousy develops but i put it out. I know Troye will probably never even look at me, he's intangible. I'm not even "out" yet. I check my phone and like a few new Instagram posts while Tyler flirts with Troye. Three minutes pass and I can't take it anymore. I leave the courtyard and head back up to my dorm. I had been lucky enough to get Troye as my roommate, that's how I noticed him in the first place, but he had already been dating Tyler for two years, I was just the freshman. Memories of Troye and Tyler's three hour talks on the phone flash before my eyes as I sit on the familiar fold of my bedspread. His sky blue eyes with chips of cerulean seem to be haunting me, because they're all that I can see. Suddenly i am yanked out of my thoughts by an open door. He stumbles in, tossing his bag gently onto his bed. I can tell by the way his face has flushed that he's been crying,

"What's wrong?" I ask him, going to comfort him

"T-Tyler and I got into a bit of an argument. It's no big deal." He breathes, pressing a palm to his eyes,

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really, no. Can we just listen to music or something?" I nod,

"Sure."

We snuggle into his duvet and watch Netflix. After the movie ends we make eye contact for almost too long. We both lean forward.

Is this a mistake?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, another chapter. Thank you sooo much for all the support! Stay rad <3


	6. Chapter Six

                                                                                                          Chapter Six [Three Months Later]

 

"Dan come on we're gonna miss the train!!" Phil calls from the hallway. I bustle out of the dorm and lock the door behind me, dragging my large suitcase behind me.

We walk to the elevator hand-in-hand and go to the lobby. We take the cab to the train station and hurry on before we miss it. We're going home for spring break. My family was going to meet Phil. I give him a nervous look,

"What if they hate us together? My mum and dad don't even know I'm bi. I had to keep the whole Kyle thing a secret." I say all jittery, A thousand things that could go wrong flood into my brain

"Relax, they're your parents. They aren't going to love you any less just because you have a boyfriend." Phil re-assures me. Staring into his blue eyes, i wonder how I'd ever held back from him at all. 

"Thanks Phil." I say, placing my hand in his. We spend the rest of the train ride listening to Fall Out Boy and looking out the window. 

 

Finally we arrive in my village and take a cab to my house. My mother didn't know that we were coming today. She didn't know we were coming at all. I hope that she doesn't get too angry. We walk from the corner where we got dropped off and I pointed out places where i spent my childhood to Phil. Walking up the gravelly driveway to our bungalow house, I take a deep breath. Nodding to Phil, we simultaneously knock on my door.

 

********* [Connors POV]

 

I watch as Troye pecks Tylers cheek before he goes home to visit his family. Troye's family lives in Australia so he's staying here. I can visit my family whenever I want since they only live a few blocks away from the school. The door to our room closes and I watch the boy sit on his bed and open the Tumblr app. I can't forget that kiss three months ago. I know that he's still in love with Tyler. But a small part of me still has a hope that he has some kind of feelings for me. Thoughts about the kiss swirl around me. Did he mean it? Was I taking advantage of him? Does Tyler know? Suddenly my bed dips, I look up and see Troye sitting there, his gorgeous eyes looking at me sadly. 

"I think it's time we talked." He says, I'm on the verge of asking him what about, but I know exactly what's up,

"Did you mean it?" I ask him, he pauses, as if to think how to word it correctly,

"Yes. Yes I meant it. But I'm also with Tyler," he sighs, "I don't know what to do Connor. I've been putting off talking about it for months and it's tearing me apart." 

My heart does a flip, he's been going through the exact thing I was.

"Did you tell Tyler about it?" 

"No. I'm scared. What if he finds out and breaks up with me." I can see the trepidation in his features. I didn't want to say anything. I would obviously have a biased opinion about things.

"Maybe we should just forget about it." I suggest. Something inside wills him to say "I dont want to forget'', but instead he nods his head,

"Yeah okay. If that's what you want." Troye replies. I can tell he's trying to hide the fact that he's hurt. His walls aren't very thick.

Before I can stop him, he leaves the dorm. Where he goes, I'm not sure. For now i wallow in my own self loathing and forget. Why did I say that? Why am I always left with more questions in the end?

 

To Be Continued.....

[Book Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3895414)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok 
> 
> So this was the last chapter. I just feel like the whole thing is too long for one Fic ygm? So I'm putting the rest of the story in the sequel which is yet to be revealed, if you wanna check it out i will send you a virtual high five (or hello if you have personal space standards). Thank-you so much for all the support you've given me :D ily bros. Stay rad <3 Until next time.


End file.
